Toys are a girl's bestfriend
by mick3y92
Summary: Santana wants to try something different in bed but Rachel isn't so receptive
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: so this is my first pezberry and all dialog fic i hope you like its short but this is what happens when i'm bored in the house and on tumblr looking at pezberry gifs **

* * *

><p>"Rachel I just want to try something new what's the big deal?"<p>

"The big deal is you know you're the only person I've ever been with so using -_that-_ would be very unpleasant."

"Do you trust me?"

"San you know that's not th-"

"Rachel do you trust me?"

-Sigh- "Yes San of course I trust you."

"Good, now you know I would never hurt you and this will be no different. Okay well it would be different but I would be gentle I swear."

"You promise?"

"Yes baby I promise. We can go slow and if you really don't like it we don't have to try it again."

"Okay I guess that sounds fair."

-smirk- "But I'm more then sure you'll enjoy this."

"Oh my God San that's huge!"

"Baby relax I got this."

~Four an half hours later~

"Rachel baby I love you and this is the hottest sex we've had in a while but if you don't let me get something to drink I think I might pass out."

"Okay I'll let you up but on one condition."

"Anything!"

"Can we get a new toy?"


	2. im a slave for you

**A/n: so i was talking to GleekMeUp and was told that i should update this i wasn't going to make this any more than a oneshot but i said what the hell here's a little something for the pezberry shippers...So you guys aren't confused Santana is talking to Kurt and Mercedes about her "problem" with Rachel i normally write angst so bear with me this is a lighter topic than many of my other fics hope you like it**

* * *

><p>~At Rumors Bar~<p>

"You look horrible."

"Why thank you lady lips I never would have known." -taking a sip from her beer-

"Seriously girl Kurt's right. You look like you haven't slept in days. What's up?"

"It's Rachel." –sigh-

"What did you guys have a fight? I thought you guys were pretty good after..you know. We took that trip to the store."

"That's the thing, we haven't been fighting."

"Then why do you look like death?"

"Kurt, I am 2 seconds away from going all Lima Heights on you if you keep talking about how I look."

-Gulp-

"Anyways like I was saying to wheezy, we aren't fighting but ever since I brought home that damn strap Rachel has been all over me like a dog in heat."

"And this is a bad thing?"

"Yes! Well no, I do enjoy it and the swing she bought a few weeks ago is a really nice addition to our treasure trunk-"

"Okay please spare us the details about what toys you keep hidden in your closet and just explain what the problem is."

"I can't keep up with her anymore. I mean I have a sex drive that can complete with any man and I damn sure can go longer than one but it's too much. I love that I can come home from work and be ravaged by my wife but some days I just want to relax. It's the same thing every day just a different toy. I need my beauty sleep. I have a shit load of cases to do at the office but I can't get any work done at home because as soon as I get in the house Rachel wants to jump my bones. I feel like a sex slave."

"Uh-"

."Wow okay wasn't expecting that."

"Seriously I think she is a sex addict. I mean, who wouldn't be when they get to tap this hot piece of ass but I just can't keep doing this. Last week I slept in my office for three days straight just so I could get some work done."

"Well she has a lot of time on her hands now since the last play she was in is over. I can't believe I'm saying this to you but if you really want to slow down your sex life just find something else to keep her busy."

"Why don't you let her go to your studio? You haven't painted in forever and if Rachel is anything like myself she just needs a creative outlet."

"That would be lovely idea porcelain but I don't even think she's into art. I mean before I stared working at the law firm in the city she would come with me and watch me paint or whatever but she never asked to help."

"Well maybe that's because she thought it was your thing and didn't want to intrude. Just bring it up in conversation and see how it goes. I mean it's not like you have that many options here unless you actually man the hell up and tell her you need a break from sex."

"I guess you're right. But I really don't thin-"

**Text message from Rachel**

"**Hey sexy I have a surprise for you when you get home. Hope you like bondage. ;)**

"So who wants to help Aunty Tana get her wife a hobby?"


	3. but chains and whips excite me

**A/n: okay so this is just a pezberry chapter no interruptions hope you like it **

* * *

><p>"Baby give me my credit card."<p>

"But San I-"

"No! No more online sex shopping for you. I'm tired of explaining to my boss why boxes from 'Happy Ending' keep showing up at my job."

"How was I supposed to know that was your business card?"

"Rachel!" –sigh- "Babe I think you need to just cool off for a while."

"What do you mean?" –quirked eyebrow-

"I mean lately all you have been doing is shopping or me. Maybe you need some personal time."

"Personal time? Are you trying to get rid of me? Am I not enough for you anymore? Who is she who is the harlot that you want to spend more time with!"

"What! Baby no it's nothing like that. You know I love you more than anything I would never cheat on you. Look I know it might be a little hard since you're waiting for your agent to get back to you about Wicked but you need to relax."

"I know I do. I'm sorry baby I honestly don't know why I went off like that. I've just been so stressed trying to find the perfect play to do and I haven't performed in so long you know how I feel about applause."

"Yes, you need it to live" –Santana chuckled at the serious face her wife had-

"I have an idea. Now it won't be like performing for a crowded audience but it would be a good way to relax. You can go to my studio in the city. I haven't painted in ages and I know you use to love coming with me."

"I don't know San that was kind of your thing not mine."

"I know but it could be our thing. I would love to paint with my wife when I get some free time. And it's very soothing. You can get out all of your emotions without anyone to bother you. It's perfect!"

"I guess I could give it a try."

"Great, Kurt and Mercedes will pick you up at 12 tomorrow."

-Before Rachel could question Santana's motives her girlfriend laid the most passionate kiss on her girlfriend-

_It's better I take one for the team now then have her ask me questions. I really don't feel like having sex but if we role play I might be able to get away with being a bottom tonight._

"Baby you think Officer Berry could come out to play tonight?"

-squeals of excitement- "Yes I just bought some new handcuffs and the perfect black stilettos I'll be back in a second."

"Well maybe this won't be so bad."

"Baby, how do you feel about spankings?" Rachel yelled from her walk-in closet.

_When did she get into S&M?-Hears Rihanna playing in the background-_


	4. Dinner for two

**A/n: sorry I haven't updated I've been lazy hope you like it**

~At random Starbucks~

"I can't believe you guys planned this behind my back"

"It's not like we planned to rob a bank or something Santana just wanted to get you out the house."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What Mercedes means"-Kurt began giving Mercedes a death glare- "is that Santana knew how stressed out you were so she wanted to give you something to do with your free time."

-Rachel looked skeptical but her earlier rage diminished-

"So are you ready to get to the studio and start painting?" Mercedes asked trying to ease back to the main topic.

"I guess, but I have no idea what I would paint. Although my dads have always pushed me to do well in all fields of the arts I haven't really done something like this in a long time."

"Well it'll be a nice experience and maybe inspiration will hit you when you get there."

"Maybe."

Mercedes and Kurt said their goodbyes to Rachel as she left to Santana's personal art studio so she could have some alone time.

~4 hours later~

Rachel just laid the last stroke to her masterpiece when her cellphone rang signaling that she had a text.

**Cinnamon: Hey baby. I got off work pretty early today, where are you?**

Rachel finally found her inspiration and rehashing old memories she and Santana had in the old studio. Time flew by and she hadn't realized she had been painting for four hours.

**Vanilla Bean: I'm still at the studio. Must have lost track of time, I'll be home soon. ;)**

Santana read the text excited that her wife had taken well to the idea of painting and decided to start on dinner for when Rachel arrived home.

"Mmm something smells good"

"It's your favorite, spicy asparagus-tempeh stir-fry with chocolate covered strawberries for dessert." Santana said proudly happy with herself for making a vegan friendly meal.

"Aww baby you didn't have to cook I know how tired you are when you get home from work."

"I got off early today. Besides I wanted to make something for the leading lady in my life."

Rachel smiled and kissed Santana. They both sat down to eat the amazing meal that Santana cooked.

"Wow baby this was delicious. When did you learn to cook this well?" Rachel chuckled remembering the last time Santana tried to cook a vegan meal.

"Hey, I could always cook. It's not my fault you don't eat meat."

"I know baby, I'm just saying I am very impressed."

"Good because it took me forever to get it right." Rachel just laughed.

"Well baby, I'm stuffed I hope you don't mean just cuddling tonight I'm kind of tired."

"Not at all, I would love that."

_Yes, I knew this plan would work I am a freaking genius._

"San why are you dancing?" Rachel asked staring at her wife who had her eyes closed dancing in her chair.

-Santana stopped her happy dance to think a something to say-"Um, because I can't wait to be snuggled up next to you."

_Yeah nice save_

"Come on babe, we can put funny girl on until you fall asleep." Santana said getting up and leading Rachel to their bedroom.


	5. my muse

**A/n- okay this is the last chapter for this I never planned on it even being this long so I hope you like this short pezberry journey I took you all on enjoy the fluff**

* * *

><p>~Rico's Art Gallery~<p>

"So I take it plan _Get Rachel A Hobby _worked well." Kurt said sipping on his glass of champagne.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't try and gloat now lady lips." Santana replied with a smile.

"Oh just admit that you love me and I'm the best friend you ever had and I'll leave you alone."

"Hey! I'm right here."

"Fine. Best gay friend."

"Okay you can have that one hun, I certainly love my man. Where is Sam anyway?" Mercedes asked looking for her boyfriend of five years.

"Okay, I will admit that your idea worked out nicely and I think he went to get more of those shrimp things he saw earlier." Santana answered both of her friends.

"I have to say I didn't think it would get to this extent though."

"I know, I only thought she would paint to relax but what can I say my baby has skills."

"How did Rico find out about her painting anyway?" Sam asked as he rejoined the group standing in the room waiting for Rachel's piece to be revealed.

"Well you know he and I use to be friends when I was in school, so he happened to walk by my studio and saw that the light was on and assumed it was me panting again. Rachel said he calm in excited to see me but got distracted by whatever it is she painted."

"Wait so you don't even know what painting he spent two grand on and is revealing tonight in honor of your wife?"

"No, she wouldn't tell me. She said she wanted it to be a surprised once Rico said he would put it up in the gallery."

"Hello everyone thank you all for coming. I know it's been awhile since you have seen some new talent placed on these walls and I am just as excited as you to get some new work in here. This piece is actually very meaning to myself as well as the artist since it's of my best friend and her wife." Rico stated.

"Wait did he say it's of you?" Kurt asked quietly.

"So without further ado, here is Ms. Rachel Berry- Lopez's piece "Living Angel".

The sheet covering the canvas was peeled off to reveal a water colored version of Santana on her and Rachel's wedding day. Santana was in her white dress with what looked like a halo shinning above her head and a single tear running down her face. Rachel had painted the picture from memory of her stunning wife on what she claimed was the best day of her life. It was utterly breathe taking and everyone in the room oohed and awed at the painting. Santana couldn't believe that this was what Rachel had been working on and had tears running down her face.

"So does that mean you like it?" Rachel's voice came from behind the crying woman.

"I love it, babe." Santana cocked out kissing her wife passionately earning cheers from the entire room.

"I think we should go home and celebrate. Your living angel needs to hear that heavenly voice of yours hitting that falsetto." Santana husked into the diva's ear.


End file.
